L'As de Coeur
by Kassiopee
Summary: Boston, 1994, d'étranges meurtres sont commis, plusieurs femmes sont retrouvées poignardées et chaque victimes portent sur leurs coeur une carte représentant l'As de Coeur ... Boston, 2004 : des meurtres ressemblant à ceux de 1994 sont à nouveau commis, et sur chaques scènes de crimes une personne important pour Jane s'y trouve ...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ! Voici ma première Fanfic sur Rizzoli and Isle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que ce début saura vous convaincre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !

Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse directe ! Je ne me suis pas relu, j'ai du mal sur l'écran … ^^'.

Pour la scène de la douche, j'espère ne pas avoir abusé ou bien être allée trop loin … ^^'

L'As de Coeur Chapitre 1

Summary :

Boston, 1994, d'étranges meurtres sont perpétrés. Plusieurs jeunes femmes sont retrouvées poignardées en pleins coeur. Chaques victimes portent sur leurs coeur une carte représentant l'As de Coeur.

Boston, 2004, d'étranges meurtres rappelant ceux de 1994 sont à nouveau commis. Sur chaques scènes de crimes, une personne est présente, une personne importante pour Jane …

**24 Juillet 1994 : **

La musique résonnait et vibrer à fond dans la petite pièce et une jeune femme rousse fredonnait différents airs sur ces quelques notes de musiques. Sa voix claire résonnait parfaitement et s'élevait aux rythme des musiques qu'elle entendait, tantôt douce et nostalgique, tantôt joyeuse et énergique.

La jeune femme finissait de se coiffer lorsqu'une voix masculine retentit derrière elle. Elle sursaute et se tourna vers l'homme tout en se mettant une main sur le cœur avant de répondre :

« -Oh mon dieu, Ren ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Je suis bientôt prête, oui. Je termine seulement de me maquiller. »

« -Ok, je vais prévenir les autres, la scène est bientôt à nous ! Tu ne stress pas trop Reira ? »

« -Non, ça va aller Ren … »

« -Une dernière chose, ne prend pas dix ans avant d'arriver ! »

A ces paroles Reira fit une grimace à son ami et se tourna à nouveau vers son miroir pour s'appliquer du rouge à lèvres. Une fois cela fait, elle s'attaqua aux yeux ou elle se mit simplement une touche de far à paupière. Reira vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et se tourna vers Ren avec un regard incertain. Celui ci, intrigué s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« -Hey ! Reira, que ce passe t-il ? »

« -Je-j'aimerais que tu me coiffes, s'il te plait Ren ! Murmura la jeune femme.»

« -Que-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais autorisé personne à le faire, pourquoi moi et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« -Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais préssentiment … Je sens que c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais te le demander. »

« -Comment ça Reira ! Répond moi s'il te plait ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec inquiètude. »

« -Je te raconterais tout après le concert, je te le promet. Mais n'insiste pas, pas maintenant Ren ... »

Bien que très intrigué, le jeune homme accéda à la requête de son amie. Il prit la brosse et lui coiffa ses cheveux soyeux, personne avant lui n'avait eu cette chance et il savait que quelque chose d'important tracassé la jeune femme.

Il lui fit un chignon simple mais qui faisait sophistiqué et classe, parfait pour la jeune femme. Reira était la chanteuse d'un groupe de rock connu mondialement et très en vogue, les Blacks Cat's. Pour ce concert, elle avait opté pour une tenue simple, Tee shirt noir avec une tête de mort et slim noir aussi. Sa tenue était agrémentée de bijoux, un collier en perle simple avec une crois discrète au bout ainsi que des bracelets à clous.

Tandis qu'il faisait quelques finissions, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Pensant que c'était un des membres du groupe, Ren cria :

« -Oui c'est bon les gars, on arrive ! »

Mais le bruit de pas au lieu de s'éloigner s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la loge. Suite aux mystères de sa partenaire, Ren ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici, loin de tout. Il fit donc signe de se taire à la jeune femme et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Il ouvrit doucement, aucun mouvement. Il soupira, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être parano parfois ! Il allait refermer la porte lorsque tout d'un coup, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et lui enfonça un lame dans la gorge. Ren voulu hurler mais seul un gargouillis sortit de sa gorge.

Reira, elle, était paralysé par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. L'inconnu s'approcha alors d'elle et d'un geste tendre lui caressa le visage avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Veux tu devenir ma Alice ? »

« -Je votre Alice ? Je ne comprend pas … Répondit avec panique Reira. »

« -Vient donc jouer avec moi aux Pays des Merveilles ma très chère Alice. Laisse moi te guider, suis moi donc ... Laisse moi te faire découvrir tout ça … La Reine de Coeur souhaite te rencontrer !»

« -Vous-vous suivre où ? Laissez partir … Je vous en supplie ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« -Tu lui ressembles tellement à ma Alice … »

Le ton de sa voix était doux, tout comme sa gestuelle. Mais il y avait une part d'instabilité qui subsisté chez lui et Reira ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce psychopathe. Il avait quand même tué Ren sous ses yeux. Il était fou … Totalement fou …

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'inconnu lui mit une gifle monumentale avant de lui hurler dessus :

« -Tu as pensé que j'étais folle hein salope ?! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ... Elles étaient toutes comme toi ! Jolies, adulées, mais vous n'êtes que des êtres sans intérêts ! Vous ne valez rien ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! Ma Reine n'a pas besoin de personne comme vous … »

« -Qu-quelles autres ? »

« -Tu vas mourir comme elles ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'accéder au Pays des Merveilles ! »

La femme était totalement folle … Elle divaguait. Reira ne comprenait rien à son charabia. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle parlait du pays des Merveilles ? Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça, il fallait réfléchir pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir vivante.

« -No-NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Laissé moi ! LAISSEEE MOI !»

La femme s'élança vers Reira et la plaqua au sol avec une force étonnante. La jeune chanteuse essaya de résister, mais son agresseur lui cloua les mains au sol avec deux dagues. Elle allait crier de douleur mais une paire de lèvres la coupa. Son agresseur l'embrassait … Reira se débattit d'autant plus suite à ce contact forcé mais rien ne semblait y faire. A bout de souffle, son l'inconnue se releva et murmura :

« -Ca serait du gâchis de te tuer sans en avoir profiter … Tu es si jolie ... »

« -Arrêtez … Arrêteez ! Je vous en supplis, laissez moi m'en aller ... »

Reira était en pleurs mais son adversaire ne semblait pas s'en soucier car elle entreprit de la déshabiller. Reira ne supportait pas ce toucher … Elle se sentait souillée. Pourquoi donc est ce qu'elle avait prise pour cible ? Elle n'en savait rien …

Une fois que l'inconnue eu finit sa besogne, elle força la jeune rousse à se relever et elle lui plaça une carte représentant l'As de Coeur sur le cœur et la poignarda avant de repartir tranquillement.

_**Dix minutes plus tard : **_

« -Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'on les attends sur scène ! Gromella une voix masculine. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide de la loge de Reira et l'ouvrit en grand avant de hurler :

« -Hey ! Arrêtez de vous faire des … - »

Le reste de sa phrase mourru dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la scène devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme se recula brutalement et heurta brutalement la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui avant de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant. Il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et comme un fou, il se dirigea vers la première personne qu'il croisa, un jeune technicien d'une vingtaine d'année. Totalement paniquée, il expliqua pèle mêle ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à ce que son manager arrive pour le calmer :

« -Josh. Josh ! Calme toi ! Raconte nous ce que tu as vu! »

Une dizaine de minutes passa avant que Josh ne se calme. Avec difficulté, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu sous le regard effaré des autres membres de l'équipe technique. Lloyd Klime, le manager du groupe appela immédiatement la police qui fut sur les lieux une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

L'inspecteur qui était sur l'enquête était le Lieutenant Korsak. L'homme s'approcha des cadavres en compagnie du médecin légiste.

« -La jeune femme est Reira Scott. C'est la chanteuse principale du groupe. L'autre victime est Ren Hayanami, le bassiste …. »

Tous deux obsèrvent la scène et grimacèrent, ce n'était pas du tout beau à voir. La jeune femme était défigurée et on l'avait poignardée en plein cœur. Korsac se pencha au dessus d'elle et remarqua alors la carte. Il demanda un sac plastique et y mit l'indice. ' L' As de Coeur' avait encore frappé. Cet enfoiré avait mit une panique monstre dans tout Boston et la police se faisait blâmer car elle n'arrivait pas à coincer le tueur.

Korsak était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était le médecin légiste qui avait trouvé quelque chose sur le corps de la seconde victime.

« -Appelez une ambulance ! Vite ! Il est encore en vie ! »

« -Que-Quoi ? »

Korsak s'avança vers son collègue et celui murmura encore sous le choque :

« -Je ne sais pas comment il a pu survivre, mais il a eu beaucoup de chance ... »

Le jeune lieutenant posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami pour le soutenir. Cette matinée avait été longue et lourde en émotion.

_**Boston 2004 :**_

« -Jane ! Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ? Se plaignit une jeune femme blonde. »

« -Mais oui Maura ! Aller viens, allonge toi ! Répliqua une voix ferme et stricte. »

La blonde obtempéra et couina de douleurs lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre jeune femme se mettre au dessus d'elle et la contrôler d'une clef de bras. Maura couina de douleur et tapa deux fois au sol. Jane se releva et aida son amie à en faire de même. Cette dernière la regarda avec un regard accusateur et Jane souffla et expliquant une énième fois :

« -Maura ! C'est pour ton bien ! Il faut que tu saches te défendre ! La box, ça n'a pas marché, mais le judo devrait t'aider ! »

« -Mais il y a des risques pour se faire se faire une dorsalgie ! »

« -Une quoi ? »

« -Un mal de do- »

« -Si tu fais attention, tu ne te feras pas mal ! Aller Maura, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça ! La coupa Jane. Remet toi en position ! »

Maura fit ce que son amie lui demandait mais elle le fit de mauvaise grâce. Elle se remit debout et réajusta la haut de son kimono et refit sa ceinture avant agripper le bras gauche et le col de son amie.

« -Voilà, maintenant, déplaces toi doucement et rapproche toi de moi. Met toi dos à moi et fais moi chuter, comme ça. Ippon-seoi-nage te permettra de te défendre si quelqu'un cherche à t'atteindre au visage. La technique que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, Waki-Gatame, te permettra de maitriser un adversaire qui est à terre, quelque soit son poids, sa taille. Viens, je vais te montrer comment faire o-goshi. »

O-goshi était une technique à faire debout. Jane la montra une fois à la légiste, puis elle lui demanda de la refaire afin de s'entraîner. La jeune femme s'exécuta non sans râler et faire sa tête de mule. Jane était amusée par le comportement enfantin de son amie.

L'entraînement dura encore une heure avant qu'épuisée, Maura et Jane s'arrêtent. La brune était exténuée, Maura pouvait être une tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait ! Elles 'avaient pas du tout avancées mais Jane ne s'avouait pas vaincu ! Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires en se chamaillant gentiment. Maura retira son kimono et se dirigea vers la douche, elle empestait la sueur et était collante ! Jane en fit de même.

Une fois qu'elles furent dans les douches, Jane se rappela qu'elles étaient communes. Jane n'était pas réellement pudique mais elle avait peur de se retrouver nue devant Maura. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant elle avait déjà été en sous vêtements devant sa meilleure amie, mais être nue, elle ne pouvait pas.

« -Jane ? Tu ne viens pas te doucher ? L'interpella Maura. »

« -Je-Oui, j'arrive … Répondit Jane. »

Timidement, elle s'avança dans la pièce. Heureusement, Maura était dos à elle, elle prit place à côté d'elle et commença à sa savonner. Elle observait tout de même son amie du coin de l'oeuil. Maura était vraiment une belle femme, elle avait des courbes harmonieuse et ses cheveux couleurs châtains qui lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates lui donnaient un petit air sauvage et diablement sexy …

Quoi … Jane venait de penser que Maura était sexy … ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle !

Maura avait remarqué la gêne de son amie et décida de s'en servir pour la taquiner. Doucement, elle s'approcha de son vis à vis et se colla presque à elle tout en lui disant :

« -Tu as une super silhouette ! »

« -Je-euh, merci … ? Bafouilla Jane, gênée par cette soudaine proximité. »

Maura s'amusait de la situation, elle avait beau adorer Jane, mais pouvoir la taquiner était une sorte de petite vengeance pour toutes les fois ou Jane l'avait forcée à faire des suppositions. La jeune femme allait pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, mais la sonnerie de leurs téléphones respectifs retentit.

Dépitée, Maura sortit de la douche suivit par son amie qui était rouge pivoine. Elles répondirent toutes les deux en même temps. Un meurtre venait d'être commit et elle devait rejoindre la scène de crime rapidement.

Les deux femmes se rhabillèrent en silence, rien ne fut dit sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et Jane en fut contente, sinon elle ne saurait dire ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Après dix minutes de routes, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin sur la scène de crime et quelque chose interpella Jane l'absence de Korsak. Habituellement il était toujours là pour les briefer mais pas cette fois. La brune fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarques. Elle s'approcha du cadavre accompagnée de Maura et la première chose qu'elle remarqua était l'As de Cœur poignardé sur son propre cœur.

Frost s'approcha d'elles et leurs fit un briefing rapide :

« -La victime s'appelle Johanna Todd. C'était une jeune actrice de télévision qui devait commencer un tournage dans quelques jours. Celui de la série Swenney Todd. »

« -Le meurtrier doit être une rivale jalouse … Plaisanta Jane »

« -Non, ce n'est pas une rivale jalouse, c'est l'oeuvre de l'As de Coeur. La coupa une voix derrière elle. »

« -L'as de Coeur … ? Ce n'est pas une histoire classée ça ? Demanda Jane en se tournant vers Korsak. »

« -Normalement oui, mais quelques chose me tracassait dans l'histoire … Le 'meurtrier' s'est rendu bien trop vite … »

« -Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu penses qu'il est toujours en liberté ? »

« -Je pense … Le meurtrier utilise le même mode opératoire. Ce sont des infos qui n'ont jamais été dévoilées ... »

« -Ne faites pas de conclusions trop vite ! Les morigéna Maura. Nous ne sommes sures de rien, il va falloir attendre les résultats de l'autopsie. J'ai finis d'inspecter le corps, vous pouvez l'amener à la morgue. »

Jane avait elle aussi inspecter les environ pendant qu'elle discutait avec ses collègues. Elle avait seulement trouvé une boucle d'oreille qui jonchait le sol, rien de plus. La boucle ressemblait à celle que la victime portait, il manquait seulement l'élément central qui était une rose. L'élément manquait sur les deux indices.

Frost, lui pour s'éloigner du mort était partit interroger les témoins, deux joggers qui passait par là pour leurs footing quotidien. Ils avaient trouvé le corps et avaient appelé la police directement, ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre.

Jane s'approcha de Korsak et lui demanda :

« -Tu penses réellement que l'As de Coeur qui est de retour … ? »

« -Oui, je pense. Il y a vingt ans, cet enfoiré à mis une panique monstre dans tout Boston … Il faut l'attraper avant qu'il n'y ai à nouveau ce type de panique … »

_**Bureau de Maura :**_

Cette affaire, elle en avait déjà entendu parlé lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas bien, ses souvenirs étaient flous. Pourtant, elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, mais elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien de cette partie de son adolescence. Elle s'avança vers son bureau et lorsqu'elle tira la chaise vers elle, elle vit une enveloppe. La jeune femme la saisi et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle y lit lui glaça le sang :

_Ma très chère Alice, ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas communiqué ensemble … Est ce que je t'ai manqué ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir te voir à nouveau, te toucher, te sentir …_

_Je suis là, prés de toi, je serais toujours là … Ne laisse pas ce stupide chat du Cheshire te séduire, te détourner de ton chemin … Notre Reine de Coeur t'attend … _


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter ce début :').

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, l'histoire se met en place petit à petit.

L'As de Coeur, chapitre 2 :

_**2004 : **_

Une silhouette se tenait tapit dans l'ombre, attendant le bon moment avant de frapper. Elle avait repéré sa proie, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blond, tirant légèrement sur le roux. Elle n'était pas bien grande, un mètre soixante environ et était obligée de porter des talons afin de paraître plus grande.

L'ombre sourit à cette constatation. Alice avait la même obsession de paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, c'était mignon. La jeune blonde discutait avec ses amies et l'ombre commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'aimait pas attendre, mais pourtant elle était obligée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle quitta enfin ses amies et l'ombre bougea à son tour avant de l'aborder :

« -Salut, Alice … Comment vas tu ? »

La dite 'Alice' sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un inconnu. Ou bien une, inconnue, sa voix faisait féminine. La jeune femme se mit une main sur le cœur et soupira avant de dire :

« -Je crois que vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas Alice. »

« -Mais si, tu es Alice … Ca ne peut être que toi ! Tu seras la bonne cette fois ci. Dit l'inconnu d'une voix rêveuse et mélancolique à la fois. »

« -Je-je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez, veuillez me laisser passer s'il vous plaît. Répliqua la jeune femme en essayant de se soustraire à la personne qui lui faisait face. »

« -Non ! Tu vas me suivre ! »

L'ombre empoigna son interlocutrice par le poignet et la força à la suivre mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se débattit et commença à crier. L'ombre, fatiguée lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure afin de la faire taire avant de la bâillonner et de l'attacher. La jeune femme, sonnée ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que lorsque l'ombre lui caressa doucement le visage qu'elle réagit. Elle essaya de se dégager du contact, mais rien n'y faisait.

Doucement l'ombra la releva avant de l'installer dans sa voiture avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle murmurait pour elle même :

« -Il ne faut pas casser Alice, sinon la Reine de Coeur ne sera pas contente, non, pas contente du tout … La Reine la veut entière, pour elle toute seule … Je ne suis que son Lapin blanc. Zut ! Je suis en retard ! Vite, vite ! »

L'inconnu attacha la ceinture de sa victime avant de monter à son tour du côté conducteur. Il démarra et sortit de la ruelle où il s'était garé avant de prendre une grande avenue. Il roula une vingtaine de minutes à travers les bouchons et il commençait à s'impatienter.

La jeune femme, elle continuait d'essayer de se libérer, mais les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés. Elle avait peur de cet inconnu qui était à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer son sexe, il portait un grand pull ample avec une capuche qui lui cachait sa tête.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter devant une maison excentrée. Elle était délabrée. L'inconnu sortit sa victime de la voiture et la força à le suivre. La jeune femme tentait vainement de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'inconnu observa un peu mieux sa victime et plusieurs choses lui sautèrent aux yeux telles que la couleurs de ses yeux. Ils étaient marrons et Alice les avaient verts. Ensuite, sa peau était plus mate que celle de SA Alice.

Enervait, il commença à hurler :

« -TU N'ES PAS ALICE ! POURQUOI EST CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE VEUT SE FAIRE PASSER POUR ELLE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! PERSONNE N'ATTEINDRA SA PERFECTION ! »

La jeune femme était désormais terrifiée. Pourquoi est ce que ça lui tombait dessus ? Qu'est ce que ce fou lui voulait ? Pourquoi la comparait il à cette Alice ? Elle ne savait pas qui c'était !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et commençait à la rouer de coup tout en continuant de hurler. La blonde ne disait rien et était obligée de subir.

Lorsqu'il eut finis, il lui mit une carte représentant l'As de Coeur sur son cœur et la poignarda plusieurs fois avant de la défigurer. Personne n'avait le droit de copier l'apparence de sa Alice. Il les éliminerait toutes !

_**2004 : **_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Maura, prise de panique remonta directement pour aller voir Jane et les autres enquêteurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, mais celui ci mettait trop de temps à arriver au goût de la légiste. Elle ne voulait pas prendre les escaliers pour monter quatre étages et prendre le risque de croiser le fou qui avait laissé cette carte dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'enfin les portes en métal s'ouvrirent, elle s'y engouffra. Une sensation de malaise la pris à l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Mais elle était seule n'est ce pas ? Se demandait elle. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos tandis qu'elle vérifiait autour d'elle avec paranoïa. La monté qui habituellement lui paressait courte lui paressait longue cette fois ci.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Maura sortit de l'habitacle et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de son amie. Surprise de la voir sitôt alors que la blonde devait autopsier le cadavre, elle lui demanda :

« -Maura ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« -J-J'ai retrouvé ça en rentrant dans mon bureau … Répondit elle en lui tendant la lettre. »

_**« Ma très chère Alice, ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas communiqué ensemble … Est ce que je t'ai manqué ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir te voir à nouveau, te toucher, te sentir …**_

_**Je suis là, prés de toi, je serais toujours là … Ne laisse pas ce stupide chat du Cheshire te séduire, te détourner de ton chemin … Notre Reine de Coeur t'attend … »**_

Jane parcourut plusieurs fois la lettre du regard et un frisson d'horreur la parcourut, comme pour la légiste quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle fit tourner la lettre à ses collègues afin que eux aussi puissent la lire. Korsak fut surpris mais n'en montra rien. Avant de dévoiler quoi que ce soit, il devait vérifier quelque chose aux Archives. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses collègues, et Maura en particulier sans preuves.

« -Qu'est ce que cette lettre veut dire à votre avis ? Est ce que le tueur connaît Maura ? Demanda Jane. »

« -Je ne pense pas. D'après le profil que nous avions fait de lui à l'époque, le tueur est fou et semble être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Toutes les victimes sont blondes tirant vers le roux. Et je me souviens qu'il y avait eu un survivants parmi le victimes en 1994. Ren Hayanami c'était le bassiste du groupe de Rock Black Cat's. Lorsque la chanteuse du groupe s'est fait violée puis assassinée, il a entendu une partie de ce que la tueuse disait. Elle cherche une femme qui s'appelle Alice et ne supporte pas ce tromper de personne, elle croit que ses victimes font exprès et se moquent d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'il les tue. »

« -Hum … Jane était pensive. Au fait, Frost, est ce que tu as pu retracer les appels ou SMS que la victime avait passé avant sa mort ? »

« -Je suis en train d'y bosser, il y a code qui bloque le téléphone, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. »

« -Ok, dans ce cas, Korsak et moi allons interroger la famille proche ainsi que les membres de l'équipe de tournage. »

Jane se tourna vers Maura et lui dit :

« -Ce soir, je viens dormir chez toi ! Interdiction de rester toute seule avec ce malade dans la nature ! »

Maura lui sourit, reconnaissante, avant de retourner à la morgue pour pratiquer l'autopsie.

Dans la voiture, Jane et Korsak discutait de l'enquête et de ce qu'il venait de se passer :

« -Jane, je pense que le tueur connaît Maura … Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'annoncer devant elle. L'as de cœur avait kidnappé une jeune femme d'une vingtaines d'années à l'époque, mais aucuns corps n'a été retrouvé, mais une jeune femme en vie et je pense qu'il s'agit de Maura. Je pense que le tueur éprouve des sentiments pour Maura, ou même il est fasciné par elle. »

« -Quoi … ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie? Elle travaille avec la police et pourrait le reconnaître ... »

« -Voilà le fond du problème, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle avait été droguée et ne se souvient d'absolument rien. Je pense qu'il faudrait la retirer de l'enquête, sinon ça risque de devenir beaucoup trop dangereux ... »

Suite à cette conversation, Jane était pensive. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être le Chat du Cheschire dont le tueur parlait dans sa lettre. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Ils se garèrent devant un grand bâtiment et sortirent de la voiture. Les deux agents s'approchèrent du garde qui se tenait devant la porte avant de montrer leurs insigne en annonçant :

« -Police de Boston, nous aimerions parler à toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur le tournage. »

« -Bien sur, répondit le garde avant de se dégager de l'entrée et de les introduire dans le bâtiment. »

Une fois sur le plateau, Jane et Korsak se dirigèrent vers la personne qu'ils pensaient être en charge du tournage et l'interpella :

« -Police de Boston ! Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Est ce possible ? »

« -Euh, oui. COUPEZ ! Dit il avant de se retourner vers les deux agents. Que se passe t-il? »

« -Est ce que vous connaissez cette femme ? Demanda Jane en montrant la photo prise du cadavre. »

« -Bien sur, c'est Johanna Todd, l'actrice principale de la série. Où est elle ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« -Elle est morte. Est ce que vous pourriez nous parler un peu d'elle ? Continua Jane. »

« -Et bien, je ne la connaissais pas très bien. C'était la première fois que nous allions bosser ensemble. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire d'autres collègues, elle était douée et tout le monde l'adorait. »

« -Est ce qu'il y aurait des personnes proches d'elle ou qui la connaissaient ici ? »

« -Il y aurait Sasha Alexander, la blonde là bas qui la connaissait bien. »

« -Merci, nous allons l'interroger. »

Jane alla voir la jeune femme que le réalisateur lui avait désigné et lui posa les même questions jusqu'à :

« -Dites moi Mademoiselle Alexander, est ce que vous savez si quelqu'un en aurait voulu à Johanna ? »

« -Personne n'en aurait voulu à Johanna. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'apercevais parfois au loin une silhouette … Je lui avais demandé de faire attention, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas ... »

« -Pouvez vous me la décrire s'il vous plait ? »

« -Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas … Elle était beaucoup trop éloignée ... »

« -Bien, merci. Voici ma carte si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose. »

Puis ils repartirent jusqu'au commissariat. Là bas, Maura l'attendait pour lui parler des résultats trouvés. Jane descendit à la morgue et trouva son amie en train de faire les cent pas. Quelque chose la tracassait. Doucement, Jane s'approcha de Maura et la saisit dans ses bras. Cette dernière qui ne l'avait pas vu sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la brune. Maura rougit et tenta de se dégager, mais Jane resserra son emprise. Elle berça son amie et lui murmura :

« -Ca ira, je te protégerais. »

Maura se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras de la brune. Jane profitait de l'avoir dans ses bras autant que Maura profitait de l'étreinte protectrice. Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se séparer à contre cœur.

Ensuite, Maura lui montra ses trouvailles, mais elles continuaient de s'observer du coin de l'œil, pensant que l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Depuis la scène de la douche, Jane avait commencé à observer un peu mieux Maura et avait arrêté de se mentir. Elle voulait plus que son amitié, mais Maura était une croqueuse d'homme. Elle n'avait fait ça que pour l'embêter.

Maura, elle pensait aussi à ce qu'il s'était passée sous la douche. Est ce qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec son amie ? Ou bien juste tenter une nouvelle expérience ? Il n'y avait que Jane qui l'attirait de cette façon, pas une autre femmes. Bien sur, les hommes l'attiraient toujours. Mais elle voulait Jane.

Les sonneries de leurs téléphones respectifs sonnèrent et elles décrochèrent en simultanée :

« -Rizzoli. »

« -Dr Isle. »

Un nouveau cadavre venait d'être découvert. L'As de cœur avait encore frappé. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent ensembles sur les lieux du nouveau crime. Cette fois ci l'assassin avait ajouté une touche personnelle à son œuvre. Un message était inscrit sur le mur avec le sang de sa victime :

_**Mon chère Chat du Cheschire, ne t'avise pas de tenter de t'approcher d'Alice et de la souiller, sinon tu seras la prochaine sur ma liste … La Reine de Coeur n'aime pas que l'on touche à ce qui lui appartient … **_


End file.
